Ba Dum Tss!
by emirya sherman
Summary: Sebuah Fanfiksi Parodi. Pesan layanan masyarakat : Pastikan Anda cek alamat sebelum berkunjung ke rumah orang./"Aku kesasar ke mana ini?"
1. Chapter 1 : Curhat Om Yamori

Sudah jangan cerita lagi ….

 _Hoy summary macam apa ini._

…

 **Ba Dum Tss!**

emirya sherman

 **Disclaimer:**

I own nothing, Tokyo Ghoul belongs to Ishida Sui.

 **Warnings :**

Misstypes. Out of characters. Never mean to bash anyone.

 **Forgive me Ishida-sensei**

…

Chapter 1 : Curhat Om Yamori

Based on true story #kicked. Ehm.. I mean based on manga scene chapter 61 when Kaneki was torturing by Yamori

 **...**

…

.Distrik 11 yang dikenal dengan daerah berbahaya akan dilakukan operasi pembersihan Ghoul yang akan dilakukan CCG, sedangkan saat ini adalah hari H nya. Bersetting di sebuah gedung markas Aogiri dipinggir laut tepatnya di bagian gedung yang terpisah dari gedung lainnya, Yamori alias Jason sedang bersenang-senang dengan mainan barunya.

Sang mainan adalah tak lain tak bukan Kaneki Ken yang disekap di ruangan tanpa ventilasi, berlantai kotak-kotak dan tak ada perabot lain kecuali kursi yang didudukinya dan peralatan bedah atau peralatan tukang? yang tidak tahu Yamori curi dari toko bangunan mana. Entah sudah kali ke berapa Yamori menyuntikkan cairan penekan sel Rc, entah kali ke berapa pula Yamori sok-sokan jadi ahli bedah memotong-motong(?) tubuh Kaneki. Muak dan lelah dengan semua ini, Kaneki hanya bisa berteriak melepaskan semua beban dan rasa sakit yang selama ini diterimanya. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan mentalnya, entah masih dalam batas kewarasan atau tidak. Meskipun Kaneki tidak menyangkal jika dirinya perlahan-lahan menjadi gila karenanya.

Kaneki benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi menerima siksaan yang diberikan Yamori, Kaneki sudah lelah mendengarkan racauan kesenangan Yamori, meskipun nyatanya focus pikirannya bukanlah mendengar ocehannya tetapi menghitung angka-angka sial yang diperintah Yamori.

' _Apa lagi yang tersisa selain keputusasaan?'_ batinnya bertanya pilu.

 _Persetan .…_

"Kaanekii-kun, waktunya babak baru," suara Yamori terdengar dari pintu.

' _Babak baru jidatlu, elu kira lagi maen cerdas cermat?'_ jawab Kaneki kabur dari kenyataan.

"Menurutmu kenapa aku bisa menikmati saat menyiksa orang lain?" Tanya Yamori random.

' _Hentikan'_

"Kau ingin tahu? Hey? Ya, pasti kau ingin tahu," kata Yamori sambil menjambak rambut Kaneki.

' _Bodo amat ah'_

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling nyerocoslah Yamori, bercerita panjang lebar, entah ada yang dengar atau tidak. Ck ck ck kasian.

"Dulu sebelum aku dipanggil _Jason_ , aku berbuat kesalahan dan dikirin ke kamp pengasingan Ghoul di Distrik 23. Aku tetap dibiarkan hidup dengan siksaan demi informasi yang aku punya. Di sana ada seorang detektif yang gila bahkan untuk manusia sekalipun."

Sembari mendengar omongan Yanori Kaneki terdiam dan bahkan berniat tidur saja, _'nih orang ngotot banget sih pingin cerita'_ Mungkin ini adalah sedikit waktu untuknya beristirahat sejenak dari siksaan Yamori.

"Hoy bocah … kau mendengarkanku tidak?!" hardik Yamori

"H ... ha ... siapa?" Tanya Kaneki setengah sadar.

"KAU … KAU DENGAR TIDAK!" _Hell_ , Yamori mulai jengkel

"Maksudku, siapa yang tanya."

Krikk …, kayaknya kamu salah waktu buat ngetroll orang deh Kaneki. Dan dongeng Om Yamori pada Kaneki pun berlanjut dengan dijepitnya telinga Kaneki dengan jepitan jemuran warna pink cerah ngejreng, entah dapat dari mana.

"Seiring berlalunya kehidupan dengan siksaan itu, aku mati-matian mencari cara lepas dari penderitaanku .…"

Bla - bla – bla ….

' _Aku lelah hentikan semua ini, plis pengen pulang,'_ batin Kanek mulai jengkel sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Dan suatu hari, karena satu kesempatan dalam .…"

"HYAHHH … BERISIK! …."

 _SPRITT…. DRIPP … DUAK .…_

Dalam sekejap Kaneki bangkit, menendang dan mencekik Yamori dengan rantai yang melilit tangannya. Yamori pun tercekik dan jatuh terlungkup berguling-guling di lantai. Memanfaatkan momen, Kaneki menginjak injak Yamori dengan jengkel.

"Di …dialogku belum se ... le ... sai, ngikutin script aja kenapa sih! .…"

 _BUGG ... BUGG … BUGG .…_

Kaneki tidak peduli dan tetap menginjak-injak kali ini dengan kedua kakinya, malah dikiranya sedang main trampolin kali.

"Elu kalo mau curhat sono ke jurang aja, ngeselin banget tau gak .…"

"Ack … ampun, pu … punggungku …."

Kaneki … mungkin Yamori punya encok.

Tidak peduli dengan Yamori yang menuntut untuk mengikuti script (?), Kaneki tetap menganiaya Yamori sambil mengata-ngatai psikopatlah, noraklah, freaklah, lansialah wajar lansia kan kodratnya pasti mengingat-ingat peristiwa masa muda.

Setelah puas membully Yamori, Kaneki berbalik menuju pintu untuk pulang. Kalo kayak gini sih squad bantuan dari Anteiku pun tidak perlu susah-susah ngebolang mencarinya segala. Kalau sampai rumah nanti mungkin di akan menelfon Hide dan mengajakkanya main trampoline bersama.

"Bocah … jangan lari kau ..."

Sebelum benar-benar hilang dari pandangan Kaneki berbalik, "Lain kali kalo milih warna lantai jangan kotak-kotak hitam-putih doang, elu kira mau main catur apa. Udahan ah beta lelah"

Dan Kaneki hilang dari jarak pandang … _Kira-kira Hide mau jemput gak ya … mendingan deh bonceng sepedanya Hide daripada ngesot sampai rumah, capek tau._

.

Ngomong-omong soal Yamori … fix, encoknya kumat. Buktinya ketika Nico si okama masuk dia masih tengkurap layaknya kura-kura menggapai-gapai Kaneki.

…

Tamat

 **...**

…

' _Emir is typing corner'_ :

*Ahaha… tolong Ishida-sensei ampuni saya. Sebenarnya masih banyak yang bisa dijadikan parody, tapi yang saya tulis baru segini.

*Ba Dum Tss! Adalah soundefect yang muncul setelah lawakan dilontarkan (meskipun saya tahu fic ini sama sekali gak ngelawak). Saya terinspirasi dari Roderick ' _The diary of a wimpy kid'_ yang kerja sambilannya mukuli drum kalau acara komedi.

Tunggu kegaringan (?) Ba Dum Tss! Selanjutnya .…


	2. Chapter 2 : Aku bukan vvota!

Jangan ngaku penggemar _Idol Grup_ , kalau tidak pernah beli merchandise, tidak pernah ikut _hand shake_ dan tidak nonton konser livenya. Tunggu memang siapa yang ngidol sih?

 _Bukan aku, sungguh bukan aku, itu hanya ilusi kalian. Aku bukan vvota!_

…

 **Ba Dum Tss!**

Sebuah fiksi parodi persembahan oleh emirya sherman inc.

 **Disclaimer :**

I own nothing, Tokyo Ghoul belongs to Ishida Sui. **I'm not gain any benefit to publish the fiction.**

 **Warnings :**

Modified universe. Typos. Random timeline. Out of characters. Never mean to bash anyone – i swear-.

 **Forgive me Ishida-sensei**

…

Chapter 2 : Aku bukan vvota

 _In order of appearance:_

Nagachika Hideyoshi

Tim Olimpiade Fakultas Sebelah

The Purple-haired Eccentric Mas-Mas (deskripsi macam apa ini)

Takatsuki Sen

 _The only mentioned character :_

 _Kaneki Ken_

 _Dosen dan Ibu kantin Universitas Kamii_

Based on manga scene chapter 109 with bunch of modified

Pis mamen (?)

 **...**

…

 _BRAKKK, TAP …. TAP …. TAP …._

" _Cuy… gue pinjem jaring dong .… "_

" … "

" _Oii kunyuk balikin, lu anak mana sih …."_

…

Ding … suara pintu lift yang terbuka, keluarlah Hideyoshi dengan pakaian mahasiswa banget dan tidak lupa untuk dideskripsikan rambutnya yang sudah sedikit gondrong dan sebuah tas ransel yang isinya entah apa. Padahal di manganya tidak diperlihatkan Hideyoshi membawa tas atau tidak, yeah _absolutely ._.. karena ini hanya karangan penulis semata.

 _Poster …. Cek_

 _Kaos (sablonan) -kw- idol entah siapa idolnya …. Cek_

 _Buku yang akan diminta tandatangan …. Cek_

 _Light stick …. Cek_

 _Jaring …. Cek_. Hah apaan ...

Apa pula jaring dibawa-bawa? Alasannya adalah untuk menangkap Kaneki dan menyeretnya pulang karena siapa tahu dia ikut datang. Secara Hide kan tahu kalau acara ini dihadiri seorang yang diidolakan Kaneki. Sekedar informasi saja Hide sudah susah-susah merusuh fakultas sebelah hanya ingin meminjam prototype jaring otomatis buatan anak-anak teknologi kelautan, alibinya sih untuk perlengkapan festival. Lagipula kalau ada permainan menangkap ikan di festival tidak perlu jaring canggih kali, ck … ck … ck … sembarangan. Dari sekian banyak hobi yang Hide sukai dulu, lari marathon adalah yang paling berguna saat ini, fyuhh… untung dia selamat dari amukan massa (baca : tim olimpiade dari fakultas terkait). Please Hide bukan maling daleman.

"Acaranya nya selesai belum ya? Kayaknya dia gak datang kemari."

' _Please, aku mohon munculah Kaneki –lu masih ngutang Coki-coki sama gue soalnya-'_

Hideyoshi tidak tenang Coki-coki nya waktu SMA masih belum dibalikin sama Kaneki, sebenarnya dia juga bolos kuliah. Mana dosennya galak persis ibu kantin kalau kalau diutangi mahasiswa, kalau ketahuan pasti dia disuruh menulis essay tentang hubungan politik antara Negara Jepang dengan Negara Pulu- Pulu yang tidak kunjung ditemukan dimana letaknya, Hide hanya bisa mengira bahwa ini hanyalah semacam _jokes_ garing dari dosennya yang tidak ada lucu-lucunya sama sekali, atau sebenarnya hanyalah halusinasi sang dosen semata, malesin banget lah. Setelah Hide keluar dari lift dia menuju tempat dimana acara jumpa fans itu diadakan. Seorang manusia mencurigakan pun terlihat oleh matanya. Sebenarnya sih Hide mau dalam mode _masabodoh_ , tapi melihat kelakuan Mas-Mas Eksentrik itu (kita sebut saja begitu) membuat jiwa pahlawan karena hobinya muncul entah dari mana. Padahal Hide tidak punya hobi tetap, biasanya hobinya hanya sebentar macam acara tivi Negara tetangga yang berganti model dari acara religi misteri, naga terbang siluman, Korean wave, India-indiaan, serial Turki sampe iklan bakmi pake ayam asli.

Padahal itu mas-mas dilihat dari pakaian parlente klimis tanpa kerutannya jelas tidak terlihat seperti anak kos, mungkin dia sohiban sama Prince William nun jauh di Britania Raya sana. Tampang ningrat tapi kelakuan persis kayak kucing mau nyolong lele. Hide pun maju menuju sang artis dengan atribut ala penggemar idol grup lengkap dengan lightsticknya, sekalipun dia sudah membaca poster acara yang agendanya berisi _meet and greet_ dengan penulis novel, _duh biyung (?) mukamu mau ditaruh dimana nak?_

Sekalipun Hide sudah memasang muka tembok tapi tetap saja semua anggota spesies _Homo sapiens_ di sekelilingnya membuatnya grogi. Apalagi mas-mas rambut ungu ngejreng yang dari tadi nge- _rambling 'Kaneki-kun kau dimana'_ diulang ulang.

"Gue takut ma tu orang, moga aja Kaneki gak kenal, gue gak mau Kaneki sampai dijual kiloan ama tu orang." Sungguh berlebihan sekali Hide ini, dikira Kaneki sejenis ikan cakalang apa.

"Siapa nama yang kau ingin aku tuliskan disini?"

Hide menjawab dengan wajah sendunya mengalahkan wajahnya ketika mendapati mie yang dia beli ternyata sudah kadaluarsa "Kaneki, 'Kane' dari 'Jumat' dan 'Ki' dari 'Kamis' . temanku sangat suka karyamu loh."

"Jadi ini hadiah?"

"Entahlah, aku tak kunjung bertemu dengan dia akhir-akhir ini."

 _(a/n : please ini kenapa nyempil cerita maso, ini genre komedi woy)_

Iyalah mana mungkin Hide bilang ' _sebenarnya gue gak suka cerita novel elo, gue cuma mau nyari sohib gue'_ tanpa terdengar songong kan? Itupun kalau dia gak bakal ditendang sama pihak sekuriti.

Tiga langkah, baru tiga langkah "Kaneki … mana Kaneki." sebiji Mas-mas nyentrik tiba-tiba merebut novel yang bertanda tangan Takatsuki Sen dari tangan Hide.

"Balikin ini punya gue!" Hide mulai jengkel sambil menarik balik novelnya.

"TIDAK … KANEKI-KUN GAK BOLEH DIMILIKI SIAPAPUN .…" Mas-mas itu ngotot mau merebut novel Hide.

"LAGIAN TAMPANG GEMBEL KAYAK KAMU ITU GAK MUNGKIN BACA NOVEL!" tambah mas-mas itu rasis. Meskipun gembel bukan sejenis ras.

Ups Hide lupa masih salah kostum pake atribut vvota, lightstick yang nyempil di kepalanya dan nenteng jaring persis manusia purba.

"Heh, Light Yagami(1) gue gak punya masalah sama elo ya, jangan nilai buku dari sampulnya, jangan nilai orang dari luarnya dong."

"NON …NON … NON GAK USAH PAKE PANTUN YA."

"POKONYA KALO ELO PINGIN BUKU INI BELI SENDIRI DONG, TAMPANG KONGLOMERAT TAPI MASIH JUGA NGERAMPOK ORANG. ELO GAK TAHU GUE ANAK KOS."

"BUKAN MASALAH BUKUNYA GEMBEL. "

"YANG PASTI MASALAH ELO BUKAN MASALAH GUE NINGRAT." Eer yang terakhir itu hinaan ya.

Yak kita biarkan saja mereka dengan pertubiran mereka, eh ada Pak Sekuriti ….

"KELUAR SANA MAU KONGLOMERAT MAU GEMBEL, KALIAN BERDUA CUMA NGERUSUH."

Dan dilemparlah mereka berdua keluar forum

Bubar

 **...**

…

' _Emir is Typing' corner_ :

*Entahlah, saya tidak tahu apakah di Kamii ada fakultas teknologi kelautan atau tidak. Yang pasti itu hanya karangan saya. Yah sense of humor saya berubah setelah melewati periode masokis yang sangat lama.

Tunggu kegaringan (As always) Ba Dum Tss! Selanjutnya … kalau saya ingat untuk melanjutkan fanfiksi ini dan kalau memang ada yang nungguin, ahaha ahaha (ketawa garing).

…

Omake :

"Onii-chan kenapa?" seorang gadis kecil bertanya pada 'Onii-chan' nya.

" Ah tidak kok, ayo kita pulang Hinami-chan "

' _Kok aku gatal-gatal ya, sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakanku.'_ Batin si 'Onii-chan'

 **...**

Beneran Bubar.


	3. Chapter 3 : Kebakaran salah siapa?

Kebakaran … kebakaran .…

Warga sekitar sebuah kedai kopi terheran-heran bagaimana sebuah kedai kopi yang kosong bisa terbakar sengan sendirinya. Padahal ….

"Kaneki … Ayo pulang .…"

MASALAHNYA APA SIH .…

…

 **Ba Dum Tss!**

Sebuah fiksi parodi persembahan oleh emirya sherman inc.

 **Disclaimer :**

I still own nothing, Tokyo Ghoul belongs to Ishida Sui. I'm not gain any benefit to publish the fiction.

 **Warnings :**

Modified universe. Typos. Random timeline. Out of characters. Never mean to bash anyone – i swear-.

Based on Tokyo Ghoul √A episode 12 with little bit modified.

 **...**

…

Anteiku, tepat saat operasi pemusnahan si burung hantu. Sebuah kedai kopi yang mungkin bisa kau temui di manapun. Tapi tidak dengan sang pemilik yang menjadi target operasi CCG. Seorang pria tua yang memiliki filosofi pribadi tentang kopi, bahwa filosofi kopi menurut nya adalah ada sebuah hal penting, bahkan lebih penting dari daerah asal sebuah biji kopi. Memang beberapa biji kopi sangatlah mahal, jika kau membuatnya secara sembarangan, hasilnya tidak akan bagus. Begitu pula sebaliknya, biji kopi murah bisa menjadi kopi yang sangat lezat, jika kau membuatnya secara hati-hati sehingga kualitas spesialnya akan muncul.

Yah.. yah.. adalah Hideyoshi Nagachika yang sekarang sedang sibuk menyeduh kopi di balik meja tinggi, mungkin karena dirinya tak begitu mengenal si pria tua pemilik kedai kopi -yang seenak jidat dia masuki dengan menyeret dalam arti harfiah sohib setengah ghoulnya- Hide tak akan tahu mengenai filosofi tentang kopi yang begitu dijunjung si pemilik kedai. Jadilah dua cangkir kopi yang dengan serampangan dia buat. Orang dia biasanya buat kopi aja pake yang instan, sekarang sok-sokan menjadi pelayan kedai kopi segala. Hasilnya? ... entahlah ….

"Ternyata susah juga ya. Membuat kopi itu …." disertai senyum lembut "Yo Kaneki …."

"Hide …."

Kaneki diam tak bergeming, tetap menutupi mata kirinya.

"Kaneki …."

"Aku tau ... Aku sudah tau ..."

Hide menyeruput kopi tubruk(?) yang di buat sendiri.

"Tidak enak, sepertinya masih belum siap," ujar Hide menyadari bahwa dirinya memang tidak bisa menyeduh kopi.

"Sorry bro kayaknya yang ini juga tidak enak. "

… _Krik … krik … krik ..._

" Kok elo diem aja sih,"

 _Kacang ... kacang ... sponsor khusus Pulu-pulu FC._

"Elo nutupin muka karena males lihat gue gitu ya ..."

 _Kacang …._

Hide semakin jengkel Kaneki tak kunjung berespon, sempat terlintas bahwa Hide ingin mencolok kaneki dengan garpu biar kedua matanya sama- sama merah –yang ada Kaneki bakal berdarah darah kunyuk- saking jengkelnya, tapi apa daya dia terlalu sayang pada Kaneki.

"Heh uban jawab dong. Gak nyangka elo ngacangin gue. Tahu gak gue udah nyariin elo sampe nempel poster orang ilang. Dan sekarang ini balesannya. Gue jengkel, gue lelah sama elo."

Kaneki terkejut, dia membuka tutupan tangannya. Batinnya bingung ' _kamu siapa? Please ... tolong katakan padaku kalau mas-mas ceriwis ini bukan Hide. Please katakan kalo yang ada dihadapan ku ini hanyalah seekor Anoa cosplay yang menyamar menjadi Hide'_

"Mentang-mentang sekarang elo jadi seleb(?), mentang-mentang satu negara nyariin elo, terus elo gak mau pulang gitu. Gue kira elo gak mau pulang karena udah sukses udah jadi raja minyak. Ternyata elo jadi teroris macam gini. Mami gak pernah ngajarin kamu buat jadi kayak gini nak, " akting Hide sambil menebah dada dramatis.

 _Dan teruslah Hide mengomel tanpa koma tanpa titik._

Kaneki hanya tersenyum kemudian tertawa pelan, inilah sahabatnya. Meskipun cerewet dan minta ditonjok, Hide tetaplah sahabatnya.

…

Hide kemudian terhuyung dan jatuh diatas genangan darah … bahkan tidak kuat lagi untuk berdiri. Sepertinya karakternya berubah dari bocah minta ditonjok ke seorang mas-mas lemah. Perdarahannya semakin cepat karena dipakai untuk terus mengomel persis ibu-ibu yang kemalingan BH.

"Aku agak ceroboh saat pertempuran tadi."

Dan sebuah tangan menahannya agar tidak lagi jatuh. Tangan Kaneki.

"Hide … " panggil Kaneki sambil menangis

"Kaneki … Ayolah pulang …gue udah beliin semir rambut buat elo."

" …. "

"Tapi tolong elo matiin kompor dibelakang, tadi … gue masak air belum gue matiin…"

"Ayo pulang … " Brukk seorang lagi agen CCG hilang kesadaran.

 _Sniff ... sniff ... kayaknya bau gas deh_

Oh jadi setelah gak sengaja ngebakar warung kopi punya orang elo pada langsung kabur gitu.

 _Dan itulah kenapa Anteiku terbakar pemirsa. 'Emang sekali trouble maker tetaplah trouble maker.' Kata penulis fanfik ini sambil mengibarkan bendera pramuka setengah tiang._

 _Bubar._

 **...**

…

'Emir is Typing' corner :

Jadilah sebuah fanfik norak ini. Eitss, meskipun norak tapi ini saya persembahkan untuk ulang tahun Hide yang akhirnya ketahuan juga. Hiks, _Happy Belated Birthday Bro_ , sori telat .… ahaha ahaha (ketawa garing).


	4. Chapter 4 : Hero's come back

Aku nyasar ke mana ini?

…

 **Ba Dum Tss!**

Chapter 4 : Hero's come back!

(emirya sherman)

 **Disclaimer :**

I still own nothing, Tokyo Ghoul belongs to Ishida Sui. I'm not gain any benefit to publish the fiction.

 **Warnings :**

Ini fanfiksi parodi _gan_. OOC jelas. Typo apalagi.

Parodi Tokyo Ghoul episode 10.

 **...**

 **...*...*...**

 **...**

Sementara Banjou yang kalap karena patah hati merong-rong Kaneki dengan pertanyaan macam, _'Kamu pacarnya Rize-_ san _ya?'_ atau dengan bar-bar berusaha meninju Kaneki, Touka menonton drama kecil-kecilan itu dengan wajah bosan. Insiden itu berakhir dengan telernya Banjou karena tidak sengaja terkena tandukan kepala si remaja berpenutup mata. Beruntung Anteiku sedang sepi pengunjung, oke Banjou dan ketiga punggawanya termasuk pengunjung, yang (mungkin) terpaksa memesan secangkir kopi.

Kalau datang-datang sudah merusuh seperti ini siap-siap saja terkena tendang Touka. Hei Anteiku itu warung kopi, bukan tempat cari _gebetan_ kamu yang menghilang ditelan bumi! Menurut teori absolut Touka, orang ke kedai kopi itu untuk minum kopi, bukan untuk adu tonjok. Trik marketingnya sukses, 4 cangkir kopi dipesan tanpa banyak cing-cong.

"Ah dia pingsan beneran."

"Sudah aku duga."

"Tolong maafkan _leader_ kami ya." Ketiga pengikut Banjou sahut-menyahut menanggapi ketidaksadaran pemimpin mereka. Kasihan nian Banjou tak kunjung dievakuasi.

Sementara mereka sibuk menghina-dinakan si korban yang pingsan, nun jauh di markas CCG, Itsuki Marude sedang menyampaikan penyerangan _Ghoul_ ke distrik 11. Jumlah korban selamat 0, dan itu bukan rekayasa. Hadirin terkejut mendengarnya.

 **...**

 **...**

Sehari sebelumnya, Kirishima Ayato beserta antek-anteknya membantai agen CCG. Beberapa tubuh yang berdarah-darah terkapar di mana-mana. Suara cengengesan burung camar menjadi musik pengiring pagi yang dingin di distrik 11.

Di sela-sela angin membekukan, Ayato menanyakan keberadaan Banjou pada anak buahnya. Tak lupa mengumpat setelah keberadaan Banjou dijawab dengan ketidaktahuan. Setelah topengnya di buka, dia memberi komando untuk 'mengunjungi' distrik 20.

"Tujuan kita mencari keberadaan Rize."

Salah seorang anak buahnya menyeletuk, "Kalau tidak salah Ayato- _san_ juga pernah tinggal di Distrik 20 'kan?"

Ayato mengelak dengan menjawab tidak pernah ingat sedikit pun mengenainya. Tak lupa menyindir para _Ghoul_ yang tinggal di sana dengan sebutan 'para pengecut yang hanya menginginkan kedamaian'.

Toh Ayato tidak bisa sabotase riwayat hidup, nyatanya dia masih mempunyai seorang saudari di sana, di Distrik 20.

 **...**

 **...**

Hari mulai memasuki senja. Banjou yang baru saja bangun, ditawari segelas air putih oleh Kaneki. Drama berlanjut ...

"Bukan begitu Banjou- _san._ Aku dan Rize- _san_ tidak memiliki hubungan yang seperti itu," elak Kaneki.

Banjou sumringah, mendadak ceria. "Jadi aku salah?"

"Iya," jawab Kaneki.

Banjou buru buru minta maaf sampai _ndlosor_ kepada Kaneki. Bagai budak belian meminta ampun pada majikan.

" _Ano,_ tolong angkatlah wajahmu," kata Kaneki.

Banjou masih posisi bersujud, masih di depan Keneki, dan masih _ngotot_ meminta ampun. Hei, kalau _ngotot_ merasa bersalah sekalian saja situ _hara-kiri_ buat menebus dosa.

Banjou kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, bertanya kepada Kaneki, "Lalu Rize- _san_ sekarang berada di mana?"

Sejenak Kaneki mengalihkan pandangannya pada Touka. Touka dengan kampretnya balik kanan bubar jalan, membiarkan Kaneki membual tentang kisah menghilangnya Rize. Situasi macam ini sangat dibenci Kaneki.

Melihat wajah horror Banjou, Kaneki tak tega jika berkata bahwa Rize telah tewas, maka dijawabnya dengan Rize sudah tidak berada di distrik 20.

Setelah puas bergunjing(?) soal hilangnya Rize, Banjou meminta Kaneki untuk menyampaikan kepada Rize seandainya mereka bertemu kembali untuk segera kabur. Sebuah kelompok bernama _Aogiri_ menyerang distrik 11, tepatnya menyerang _para merpati_ di distrik 11.

Suasana berubah tidak menyenangkan. Pun tiba-tiba pintu dibuka oleh seseorang, sayangnya bukan dibuka oleh sang manajer toko yang tadi keluar bersama Yomo, melainkan dibuka oleh seorang pria bertubuh besar dan seorang pria yang lebih kecil nan kemayu(?).

Bersama dengan dibukanya pintu, baru dia mengetuk, " _Tok, tok, tok._ Permisi, maaf menganggu ..."

Meskipun sudah mengucap salam, tetap saja suasana tidak berubah lebih nyaman.

 **...**

 **...**

Masih di sore yang sama, Ayato berdiri di atas sebuah gedung. Di distrik 20 inilah dia pernah tinggal bersama ayah dan seorang saudarinya. Rasanya daerah ini tak banyak perubahan yang berarti. Meskipun sekarang dia tak lebih dari tukang jagal.

Ayato memutuskan untuk terjun dari atas gedung. Dengan kecepatan dan ketepatan yang prestisius dia sampai di salah _satu lantai dengan kaca lebar sebagai pembatas_ , gorden berwarna merah jambu tebal menyelimutinya.

Sesaat setelah kaki berlapis sepatu _boot_ nya menapak beranda, Ayato serta merta menendang kaca di depannya. Suara kaca pecah mengagetkan orang di dalam ruang itu.

"KYAAAA! _HENTAI_ SIALAN!" Seorang wanita sedang memakai handuk setelah mandi berteriak ganas ke Ayato. Buru-buru dibenarkan handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Ayato yang tak kalah kaget tak sempat berpikir untuk menjelaskan kekeliruannya. Mana mungkin sempat, karena si wanita melemparinya dengan barang-barang random mulai dari batangan lipstik hingga kursi lipat.

"OI, KAU SIAPA!" teriak Ayato melindungi kepalanya dari botol kuteks yang lupa belum ditutup.

"KAU YANG SIAPA! MATI KAU _HENTAI_!" Barang barang random masih tertuju ke arah Ayato dengan gerak lambung setengah parabola. Yah, meskipun Ayato tidak akan serta merta mati karena tuduhan pria mesum dan lemparan barang ke arahnya, tetap saja dituduh seperti demikian itu sakit, _man._

 **...**

 **...**

Setelah mengetuk pintu Yamori dan Nico memasuki area kafe, yang sebelumnya Nico telah membalikkan plang tanda _open_ menjadi _closed._

Banjou menunjukkan wajah terkejut, "Kenapa kalian berdua bisa ada di sini!"

Nico segera menutup pintu kemudian mengikuti Yamori masuk. "Lalu sekarang apa?"

Touka menimpali pelan, " _Ano_... kok kayaknya ada yang kurang ya?"

Iya neng, Ayato-nya belum sampai ke tempat kejadian perkara. Dan mereka semua terdiam. Anteiku kemudian sepi.

 **...**

 **Chapter 4 : Bubar cuy**

 **...**

 **...*...*...**

 **...**

'Emir is Typing' corner :

Ehehehehe ... Ada yang masih setia menunggu penpik ini? Saya pulang ke fandom Tokyo Ghoul buat publish spam(?) lagi. XD

Oke kenapa bagian _satu lantai dengan kaca lebar sebagai pembatas_ saya italic _?_ Karena Ayato salah alamat ~ Layaknya alamat palsu Ting Ting Ayu.  
Anteiku kalau sedang beroperasi mana mungkin jendelanya ditutupi gordennya, iya tak? Harusnya 'kan Ayato kan sudah duluan datang sebelum Yamori dan Nico masuk ke Anteiku :p

Ah sudahlah(?) Bersambung kapan-kapan deh ... *kabur*


End file.
